


ENIGMA: A HAZBIN HOTEL STORY

by WUTBOIWHOISDIS



Series: ENIGMA [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like dang one of the ocs is BRRROKEN, Multi, Rapfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/pseuds/WUTBOIWHOISDIS
Summary: Meet Antione Lacroix, a young man who's uncle happens to be the Radio Demon. Despite being in hell, he holds a major grudge against his uncle for turning him into the wendigo he is now. Hoping to suppress his urges, he turns to the hotel for redemption, and hopefully, his uncle will join him.Meet Oswald Noel Castillo, who died with a broken heart. His personality is split into two, and they are constantly fighting each other. Ozzy is the sadder half of him, who's singing voice and heartbreaking lyrics would woo the hotel staff. Yung Oni is the "zero-f's-given" half of him, who prefers the dark trap beats of hip-hop, who would reach out to the entire pentagram.Meet Cassandra, who only remembers her first name. She was the partying type in her life, but going to hell took a turn for the worst. She retained her human form in hell, but every full moon turned her into a ravaging hellhound, and not the ones that are normally found.These are the very first souls to be redeemed.DISCONTINUEDPlease comment.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Loona (Helluva Boss)/Original Female Character(s), OC & OC & OC
Series: ENIGMA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. MONSTER

**Author's Note:**

> Antoine is inspired by "My Uncle Is The Radio Demon" by Yorkmanic88 and Oswald is inspired by the albums SYRE and ERYS by Jaden. Cassandra is original.
> 
> Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss belongs to Vivziepop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoine's the next big thing when it comes to being in Hell. People see him as the apprentice of Alastor, given their family bloodline.
> 
> However, Antoine is looking for a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the story. Hope you like it.
> 
> There was a small copyright problem with me and another writer, and I was able to fix it after they extended some grace.
> 
> (Thanks to you again, by the way. You know who you are.)
> 
> Bios are now on a separate document. If you want context, go there first.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117494/chapters/68893143
> 
> Edits are being made to the story. Provide more context, put things into detail. This is my first fic, but it's also a very AMBITIOUS fic. I really hope those who read leave comments, feedback and criticism. I do not wish for kudos, but that would also be appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy.

The hunt was on.

A small imp ran in the forest near Pentagram City. A poor choice to run, because his pursuer knew the forest like the back of his hand.

He also knew where his victims would run. It was a small forest, it took little time to get used to the surroundings, and it became predictable when victims chose to run here.

He'd been doing this for a while now. He was a gentleman, but when the instincts called, he became your worst nightmare. The monster under your bed. Your horror movie come to life.

They wouldn't make horror movies of him, awfully scared that they would get it inaccurate and die by his hand. It was worse for the pornstars, most refused to make any kinky content in fear he'd catch wind of such a thing

The imp ran from his pursuer only to trip up on a bear trap. _How fucking cliché_ , he thought to himself. He would try and free himself, but the man chasing him would get there before he could do anything.

Fuck.

FUCK.

The deer walked up to him in all of his ominous, sinister, unholy glory.

"Wow, you were delightfully fast," said the dapperly-dressed demon. The imp look at him with disgust and fear. He wasn't ready to die yet. He didn't have much going for him. He was really regretting that bottle he threw with a note saying how phony he was. The only time he hated his near perfect aim.

"Listen, you piece of shit, let me go! I'll do anything for you to let me go!" The imp pleaded, but the next response was only expected.

"Now where would the fun in that be, hm? It's not right for me to just 'let you go.' You think it's some half-hearted movie or whatever, that if you plead hard enough, 'Mercy, mercy!', you'll be set free. Reality check, that's not how hunting works!"

Just like everyone else, the imp heard of the radio demon. He struck fear into everyone even by just mention of his name. His influence was powerful, and other overlords hated him, but never have the guts to ever fight him. Alastor was a force to be reckoned with. He made himself known, his broadcasts feared by all. Unlike the other overlords, he didn't give himself some crazy moniker, so they made one for him. Alastor was the Beast in the Bayou on Earth, he was the Radio Demon down below.

But this wasn't Alastor.

His suit and coat looked just like his, but it was in black and white. his hair was shorter, much shorter, than the red-clad Radio Demon. He himself was a tad bit shorter as well. He seemed like a copycat, a mimic, a fan that went crazy over his obsession. But the face? The eyes? The smile? All the same, and all too.....familiar.

This new Radio Demon would hold the imp by the neck, tearing his foot off as it was still connected to the bear trap. The imp screamed in agony.

"Your insane! You're mad! Just like that son of a bitch you try to copy!"

"Oh, him? Uncle Al is the first Radio Demon, yes, but I'm merely under his wing!"

Uncle?

OH SHIT.

"You see, me and him are quite close. Hell, he's the one who gave me these remarkably wondrous powers. His tips, his skill, he transferred most of it to me. He helped me out in my life and I basically scratched his back by coming down here with him. He's so amazing, you should meet him."

"No, I don't want to meet him, he's a monster."

"Oh, That's not really N̸̨̧̧̗̬͇̹̱̙͖̜̈́́̿͊̾̉̂Į̵̖̬̳̫̣̦̹̤̎͗̌̉̈́̀͆͊̈́͌͝ͅC̸̪̥̙͆̀̈́̈́́͜͝E." The imp jumped at the distorted voice that held him hostage. "He's an amazing man with so much influence. Our methods are, dare I say, grisly, but hey! We're ALL monster's down here."

The imp looked at the deer in shock. That explained so much, and the monster part was honestly the truth. Those sent down here were sent here for a reason. Those born here were monster by default, even if one specific royal had the heart of an angel...

"As for your fate, though...I'll have to cut it short. It was fun, though. At least for me." The deer demon said, as his body contorted into a horribly jagged figure and his antlers grew in size. "But what can I say, I have an appetite, and you, heh..."

The imp looked at the new Radio Demon with absolutely nothing but fear in his eyes.

Y̶̯͙͐̐́̚O̴͇̞̰̪̤̗̓́̽̈͑Ǘ̷̢̦̦̮͔̚ͅ ̶̤̺͈̀̿̂̇̑̏L̴̠͕̜̠͂̏̒͜O̸͓͛͋́̈́͋̀̚O̴̭͎̽̄́̂͛̅͝K̵̬͍͕̟͈͋͆́́͑̕͜͝ͅ ̴̮͙̋̈́̆̌́̚͝F̶̙͉͇̓Ų̵̨̮̣̞͇̺̎͐̔̀͘͝Ç̶̗̯̏̀͋̓K̸̝͈͈͈͋͛͝͠I̷͙͉͛N̷͚͙͕̆͌̑͌̔͜Ġ̴̫̰̐̋͝ ̴̢̗̫̳̟̼̗̇̽̽D̷̟͓͚̔̿̅̌E̴͎̝͊̀̐̒͑L̴͍̣̓͒͝Ĩ̵̲̯̮̈́̈́̉C̶̦͓̥͍͈̘̊͘I̴̡̓̆͑Ǫ̵̬͇̠̙̖͊̋Ù̸̡̲̺͉̅̋̐͘͝S̸̩̈́̚.̵̠͍̾ͅ

"NO-" **SQUELCH**

All that was heard was a loud chomp, and the imp had no time to scream. A bite straight to the jugular shut him up for good.

All he could do was cough up blood and wait for the pain to pass, as Antoine feasted on his flesh and the light in his eyes went dark.

//////

Antoine wiped his lips as he looked at the body. It was all mangled beyond recognition, meat scattered around the forest, bones made visible, and the only thing left untouched was the head of the demon. The mouth secreted blood and the eyes were wide open.

Antoine's face was savage, smiling at his prey's lifeless, mangled body. He was proud of the catch. The way his prey looked at him with the utmost vulnerability as he held it by its neck. The jugular was surprisingly juicy, despite the imp's small stature. He was finally satiated, as the beast in him calmed down.

Then he would drop his smile.

All of the ravaging emotions he was dealing with were gone now. The high he gained from the chase died off. And now every ounce of regret possible for a single being was weighing him down.

Antoine looked at the sky. the pentagram was faintly losing its glow, meaning that night was approaching. He had to head home, and his phone would confirm it even further. it was 9:47 PM. Unlike his ancestor, Antoine used technology and he actually slept. And he was an early riser.

He would then summon a shovel and dig the imp into a grave. No one would care for the body, anyway. He patched the dirt with magic as if he never used it anyway, and with a snap of his fingers, his clothes were spotless. That didn't clear the metaphorical blood on his hands though.

//////

Antoine started toward his estate, located on the edge of Cannibal Colony. It was given to him by Alastor, which despite his obvious grudge towards him, he thanked him for the living space anyway. Like he had any other place to go.

Antoine observed his surroundings as he strolled through the town with his hands in his pockets.

Stores and restaurants took up both of the curbs.

People chatting amongst themselves as they walked by him.

And of course, some poor sinner's cadaver being eaten in certain parts. It wasn't called Cannibal Colony for nothing.

He enjoyed walking, he really did. He wanted to get a car though. His teleportation was nice, but continual magic always wore him out. He used a car when he was alive, why would he stop now? He'll look for a dealership tomorrow.

He ears perked up as a certain voice was familiar. He noticed Rosie, Mimzy, and a few other women gossiping about something. They were always gossiping about something. Nevertheless, he waved at the group. "Sup, ladies!"

"Hi, Anto!" They all said in a collective holler.

Rosie would shout, "Tell Alastor he forgot to...oh never mind, I'll deliver his embroidery myself, goodnight!" She sputtered out the last bit.

"Bonne nuit!" Antoine exclaimed. (French and Hatian Creole were his favorite languages. He chose special courses in college to tap into his culture.)

As he approached closer to his estate entrance, his thoughts would drift off to an unpleasant memory.

//////

_"What the...how..."_

_Antoine looked in the mirror his uncle had placed in his room._

_"Do you like the new look? Since you wear that hooded apparel ever consistently, I contemplated if you desired black or white, so I settled on both! Really, it looks astonishi-"_

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?" Antoine was horrified. Small antlers were poking out of his hair, his eyes were red, and his teeth had sharpened to a whole new level._

_ "Now now, there's no need for outburst. This is simply an upgrade, as your generation says." _

_"This?! There is a HUGE juxtaposition between an 'upgrade' and this monstrosity that just so happens to be my face!"_

_"Trust me, my dear descendant, I am doing what is best for you. You should be thanking me! This is the best thing I can do for you! Don't you crave the power? The attention?"_

_"My friends give me enough attention, and I don't want any power! I'm fine where I'm at now! Stop this transformation, please!"_

_"*Sigh* The one thing about this generations that just perturbs me, absolutely no effort is put in. You reap what you sow, yet you are too lethargic to even try!"_

_"You...asshole,"_

_Antoine growled. Then he immediately stopped, and a look of shock and fear adorned his face._

_That growl did not sound human. It was like that of a wild animal._

_"...."_

_"What's wrong dear?"_

_"What else have you done to me?"_

_"Hell, you are becoming a deer! A wendigo, to be precise."_

_Antoine fell to the floor on his knees._

_*sniff**sob**sniff*_

_"What's the matter, dear?"_

_"*sniff* Get out..."_

_ "You're crying, Antoine. It would be lovely if you could smile-" _

_"...I said, Ǵ̴͕͙̯͇̽E̴͇̩̋͊̐̚Ṯ̶̝̮̑̌͌̀̄͠ ̶̞̥̺͒̿̆̅̊̋O̷̳͚͈̯̓̾̃̎̒U̸͖̤̟͊̄T̵͕̣̞́͐̇̕ͅ!"_

_Alastor saw fit to leave Antoine alone. He'll understand his gifts later._

_Antoine, however, stayed on the floor, crying his eyes out. He didn't want this. He had to do something before he hurt anybody._

_Especially his friends from college. They weren't blood, but he loved them too much._

_He had to do something about it._

//////

He shadow-teleported to the entrance after closing the front gate. As he entered, he hung up his clothes on the coat rack. He walked to his room on the second floor, to find his shadow clone Ant (an affectionate name, as it was one of the fews things Antoine liked about his abilities.)

Antoine would take his clothes off and change to shower. Warm baths always calmed him down even more. He got out after 10 minutes. He always showered for 10 minutes; never more, never less.

"Hey Ant, wanna grab my stuff please?" Ant would hand him his pajamas as his owner dried himself off. A snap of his fingers and the PJ's quickly transferred onto his body.

He brushed his hair and ears, and would give his tail a little wag as he finished brushing that as well.

Setting his phone on his nightstand, Antoine would crawl into bed and slowly put his head onto the pillow.

He took a breath, then bursted into tears. Ant was quick to cuddle him, a sympathetic frown adorning his features.

"Please, I don't wanna be like this anymore..." Antoine pleaded as he cried himself to slumber.


	2. AFTER PARTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra was always one for outrageous parties.
> 
> Even in death, that never changed.
> 
> Warning for implied homophobia and sexual themes.
> 
> For the flashback:
> 
> Cass: Italic  
> Mom: Italic Underline  
> Dad; Italic Bold

Cassandra lay in bed as she reminisced on how awesome that party was. It's been a long while since she went to a party like that. She was drunk and high and she didn't have a single care in the world.

Some sinner decided he'd throw a party that was only exclusive to some guys he knew (which was a lot of guys) and any girl that was "hot." Cassandra had nice curves, boobs and ass, so she went to the party, as she was let in quickly.

She partied like she was gonna die again. The music was bopping, and she danced like nobody was watching. Hell, nobody was watching because they were either too faded or they were dancing too.

At least it wouldn't be like in her life, where any authority would show up.

//////

_The cops had pulled up to the curb. Some neighbor had called complaining about noise, of course, and the cops were there to put an end to it. Cassandra never liked them, only really because of her home life._

_But as she would go to climb out a window, some person grabbed her by the thigh and yelled, "You're going down with me, bitch!" He wanted to climb out that window first, and of course she wouldn't let that happen. Ya snooze, ya lose._

_The house was frantic, everyone was running around finding exits. A girl even dived into the pool just so she can reach the fence and jump it._

_After a few scratches, Cassandra would get out of the window and make a run for it._

_Her house was a mile away, she could make it._

_But sirens accompanied with red and blue lights reached there first._

_"Oh, you have got to be fucking with me right now..."_

//////

She took another drag on her roll-up. Hell had some really good cannibis. Her eyes were red in the sclera as the influence of weed filled her system.

She doesn't remember the last time she fell into drugs. Hell, all she remembered was that some kid was dealing it at high school. Curious, she took some. She's been doing weed ever since. Cassandra couldn't remember which year it was though, but she wouldn't be surprised if she was a freshman. The one class everyone despised...

She laid with the boy that she had bedded at the party. He was some kind of weird jaguar demon, but his dick definitely didn't live up to her expectations. That wasn't her first sex experience, anyway.

//////

_"Mom, can you please just let it go?!"_

_"LET IT GO?!? I just found out you had sex with your childhood friend, who keep in mind is a GIRL, and you want me to let that go?!"_

_"Mom, she's 17 and I'm 16, what's the difference?! Layla had my consent, and I had hers! It's fine!"_

_" **If she was any older, she would be charged for underage sex-"**_

_"SHUT UP, DAD!"_

**SLAP**

_"Don't you DARE talk to your father like that! We do so much for you, and you decide to just throw your life away like this! I don't want my daughter to grow up to be some whore!"_

_"If it's a whore I become, IT'S A WHORE I'LL BE!!!"_

**_"You know what? Out of the house with you!"_ **

_"And where the FUCK am I supposed to go then, huh? You are SO caught up in your work, that you don't take the time to actually care for me! And here you are, about to kick me out of the goddamn house because you're so scared that your child is a twink and a FAGGOT!!!"_

_"Were doing this because we do love you! Go to Uncle Brandon's house, and tell him that you're staying the night. I can say this on the behalf of your father and myself that we can't deal with this right now! Go!"_

_"Can it, I'm not going to-"_

**_"GET YOUR STUFF AND PACK UP NOW!!!"_ **

_She stomped off to her room and her parents looked at each other, wondering where they went wrong. She never left her room anyway, all she did was lock her door and scream into her pillow._

//////

This was the afterlife she wanted. Hell actually turned out to be her Heaven, but of course, it's still Hell. The next full moon was only a four days away, and that's when she'll be at her best. Cassandra thought it was her best, but for anyone around her, it was her worst.

The PCP and the weed was finally wearing off. She had to head back to her apartment and clean herself off. Despite her reckless lifestyle, she was able to gather enough money with her job at Styx's Burgers. It was owned by some Greek guy who refused to acknowledge that he was in hell, always referring to it as Hades. Work was shitty, but the pay was pretty damn generous. She would put her money into her rent, and the rest was for everything else. Especially for that amazing nose candy. She decided she wouldn't head home. She'll go to her friends house, it was much closer and they bonded well, mainly because they were both wolves.

**Cass: sup bitch**

**Loona: fuck do you want?**

**Cass: imma** **crash at your place, it's closer to where I am**

**Loona: k, im with octavia rn, dad will let you in**

**Loona: make sur to close the blinds, that perve in the other building was distracting me from our make out session last night** ****

**Cass: no wonder you delayd your own orgasm. Shitty top**

**Loona: shut the fuck up. good night**

**Cass: good night babe**

**Cass: ily**

**Cass: don't show up late**

**Loona: 🖕bitch I'll be as late as I wanna be,** **lyt**

Cassandra laughed at that last remark. Always so aggressive, the both of them. She loved it. She loved her.

//////

_She was laid out on the floor, her parent's wine bottle in her left hand and paper straw in her right. She drank way too much that night, and she couldn't move._

_Her parents were frantically trying to get her to respond. So NOW they care about her, huh?_

_The white dust was scattered on her nose and on the floor. She had spazzed out and was bleeding from her nose profusely. Mom was close to tears, and Dad was talking to 911. Funny, he was a cop. Couldn't he do it himself?_

_Yet, something tugged as Cassandra, she started to see it. Maybe her parents really did care, despite all of the bullshit she went through. They just didn't notice her behavior. At the same time, their free time was spent with each other and never with her. She didn't know if this was love or someone just trying salvage her. She couldn't tell the difference, and it was eating at her._

_Tears were flowing down Cassandra's cheeks, mainly because of the pain. The pain was on and off, off because of the numbing of the wine, and on because of the huge amount of Angel Dust she sniffed._

_As the world went dark, a "See you..." escaped her lips, leaving her mom a sobbing mess._

_The next thing she knew, she was falling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of easy to write. I was watching 'Drugs Inc.' the other day (very insightful show about the world of drugs and dealing) and part of the inspiration was how many people go through losing someone to an overdose. I hope I wasn't outta pocket.
> 
> Thanks for reading though. Next chapter is about Oswald.


	3. AWAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people, when they die, rise to heaven or fall to hell.
> 
> But Oswald is a unique case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:
> 
> Jaden-Endless Summer  
> Lyrics edited to make some sense in the Hazbin world.

_What happened?_

_Where are you?_

_I think's he still sleeping..._

_She killed you..._

_This isn't a dream, it can't be a dream..._

_Woah, slow down, man..._

_How could you?_

_Remember that one time..._

_Who is she?_

_But I thought you..._

_I think he forgot..._

_Something's wrong, I can sense it,_

_He's having a nightmare..._

_Who the hell is she?_

_Dammit, it hurts again..._

_Don't leave me, please..._

_He's dead, of course he won't know where he is..._

_I thought I knew you..._

_I think he should wake up..._

_Why won't he wake up?_

_wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupN**** WAKE UP!!!_

_*GASP*_

_Oswald immediately sat up. He didn't know where he was. It was a jungle. No, a forest? Shit, it was dark, but not dark enough for him not to see. That's kinda strange, though..._

_He got up and only stumbled once. He looked down at himself, and amazingly enough his clothes were still intact. His hoodie, his sneaks, even his hat._

_Oswald tripped up several times as he walked through the foreign trees. The sky was red, the animals were awfully menacing(he had to be extra careful around one alligator-like creature), and the trees were dead, with only a few having leaves. Where did this lead to? What did this lead to? Well, whatever it was, he had to get out of here._

_He finally saw a clearing. He immediately rushed to the bright light, tripping a few times over loose branches and rocks, and he finally reached the light..._

_...and what he saw would be engraved into his mind forever._

_Oswald reaches the edge of a cliff. There was enough space between him and the edge, so he needed no rush to stop himself. He peered over the brink of the cliff..._

_Was that a city? It was a city! There was civilization! Thank God!_

_"Phew, oh Jesus, thank you...damn..."_

_Oswald was all out of breath. How long had he been running? He wasn't sure, but he didn't care. He could go to the city, find a place to live, maybe he could even push his music here too! Well, he might have to buy new stuff, for he didn't know where he was._

_But it all switched when he looked up._

_There was a pentagram._

_The Devil's mark._

_He was dead._

_He was no longer on Earth._

_He was in Hell._

_It hit him like a tidal wave as he remembered. Immediately, he fell to his knees, wailing uncontrollably. He was shot. It was clear as day. His heart fell into pieces as tears came down like a waterfall._

_All he remembered was that she killed him._

_Her. Why can't he remember her? Who was she? He sobbed harder._

_It felt like hours before he stopped. He sniffed, and got up. He looked towards the sky, and then the city._

_You know what?_

_FUCK HER._

_He didn't need her. He had a whole afterlife ahead of him. Yeah, he may be in Hell, but he'll push harder than ever before. Anger flooded through his veins as thoughts of success and fame filled his head._

_He was gonna blow up in this bitch._

_And he was gonna do it his way._

_This is gonna be lit._

//////

Oswald walked down the streets of Pentagram City, guitar in tow. He wore it on his back, a brown case with heavy duty stitching to prevent anybody's greedy hands getting into it. He loved that guitar to the ends of the underworld. His bit of pride and joy.

However, someone would stop him.

He was pretty tall. About 8 feet. "Goddamn," Oswald muttered to himself. The color palette on this dude was crazy too. A bunch of whites and pinks, with a little bit of black here and there. He looked like some kind of spider demon.

"Hey, sweetie. A few bucks could get you SO many hot minutes with me..." The spider said in a deep, sultry voice.

He was tryna fuck, huh?

"Nah, not today man."

"What? Aw, come on, 's not everyday ya get 'ta pound a hot piece 'a ass like me!"

"I'll be alright, bro. I will admit, you dolled yourself up real good, too. You look pretty. Have a nice day, my guy."

The spider looked at Oswald with surprise. Yeah, he's been turned down plenty, but never in a nice way. Especially in Hell, out of all places.

 _I gotta get me a guy like that_ , the prostitute thought to himself as he walked in the opposite direction.

Oswald stopped at a burger joint. He was thirsty, so he ordered a Frite and sipped it until he saw some commotion.

He eyed a group of people surrounding two guys. They seemed to be cheering some body on. Oswald's interest was piqued, so he headed over.

Turns out, it was a rap battle. Some guy with horns, a wall outlet for a face and who was dressed in a bunch of fake designer clothes(really bad taste, bud) was trying to rap against his contender. The other person looked like some kind of angler-fish, with goggles and a dark lab-coat. He looked like he didn't wanna be there.

And he was obviously cringing at the guy's lyrics. Out of all serious, they were absolute GARBAGE.

"You make me insane because you're wiggy-wack

Yeah, I got so much trunk up in here at the back

You look like a big sack o' pissy trap

And not even big bags can get you big back"

The crowd did a huge "Oooooh!" as if the man spat the best and most premier lyrics the entire world had heard. The scientist looked around him, letting out a nervous chuckle. He locked eyes with Oswald with a look that spelled one word: _help_.

Oswald looked back at him with a sharp-toothed smirk, and the fish would gasp as his eyes suddenly changed color. Face tattoos would appear on his face, most noticeably a "Y" under Oswald's right eye and a "O" under his left. Oswald pushed his way into the crowd.

" **Yo, can someone tell me what's goin' on here?** "

"That bitch-ass salami boy behind ya can't rap, that's what's goin' on, dawg!"

The crowed oohed at the poor scientist, who looked like he was ready to run away.

" **Like you can, jackass. Your lyrics were more wack than that snake dude's livestreams.** " Oswald came back and everyone looked at the wall outlet guy.

"Oh, y-yeah?! Well how about YOU spit some hot fire, dawg? I-I-I bet you can't even spit without stuttering."

What a hypocrite.

" **'Aight, but keep in mind ya asked for this.** "

Oswald looked around himself. The crowd waited in anticipation. The fish was ready to cringe yet again at another set of bad lyrics.

What they got was incredible.

_Leader of the new school like Slick Rick, the ruler_

_Shoulda' went to Harvard, like, damn, I could school ya'_

_So mundane when I'm off the medulla_

_The fuck top five, my n****, who's cooler?_

_Crying in the corner, young you goin' through it_

_Dollars loose change, then I head to Slayed Louis_

_I'm just tryna make a name in the music, I'm driving down the street_

_All the pretty demons lose it_

_Once upon a time, I felt the coolest_

_Valentine's Day just came, where the tulips?_

_Now I'm on the freeway, I'm cruising_

_If you ain't with the flow now, well, you bеtter move it_

_Ya'll wonder how I do it, how I do it_

_You can see it comin' from the brain, man, I'm fluent_

_And it's fluid, ha, yeah, it's true shit_

_And I ride more waves than a cruise ship, woo!_

Everyone looked at Oswald with their eyes popping out of their skulls. Even the fish was impressed, as he found himself nodding along. Oswald challenged, " **Anyone wanna get fucked up like Faulty Socket over here?** "

They all walked away. "Faulty Socket" ran away crying.

The fish couldn't believe his ears. Those were some of the best bars he heard. He didn't even like rap!

In the distance, as Oswald walked away, a certain doll-like demon finished recording the session on her phone.

"That was so HOT! I NEED HIM! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO?"

//////

Oswald got home as fast as he could. It was getting surprisingly cold. It gets hot in Hell, of course, but when it gets cold in Hell, it's FREEZING. Like, polar ice-cap freezing.

He washed his face and had some left over pasta he cooked from last night. All that rapping made him hungry.

He got up to his room and sat on his bed. He had taken off his guitar case, and he proceeded to take out the guitar. It was a lightning blue electric guitar, but it was built in a way that it could also be played acoustically.

Oswald tuned it, tested a string, and then closed his eyes.

He began strumming.

His eyes reverted to their blue color. The face tattoos slowly faded into nothingness. He was back to his previous state.

A few tears dropped as Oswald vocalized into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while. Like, DANG this took a while. But I'm happy with the product.  
> And I hope you are too. Thanks for reading guys. I'm feeling giddy, so I'll hit you up with another chapter.
> 
> By the way, Slayed Louis is a place I made up. No significance there.


	4. I HAVE A PLAN FOR YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God has a plan after hearing about Charlie's ambitious project.
> 
> Jesus questions said plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! (insert DaBaby's "let's go")
> 
> This may be a little shorter than usual.

Jesus looked at the projection before him. All three subjects he was observing were all in their rooms.

The first one was long from his crying session in bed. He was snuggled up with his shadow.

The second one was laying next to her girlfriend. She stroked her lover's tail and they were both in deep sleep.

The third one was still playing his guitar. He really loved that thing, did he?

Jesus looked at the portals closer before closing them. Something was bothering him. He was God in the flesh, but that meant part of him was human. Without all of the sinful content of course. But one questioned poked at his thoughts.

_Why did God tell me to look at these three?_

"Hey Jesus!" Jesus looked behind him. It was Raphael, one of God's angels.

"Yes, brother? What can I be of service to you?"

"Actually, it's God! The big man wants to see you."

_Perfect. He can ask his questions when he meets him._

"Thank you, Raphael. I shall make my exit from here."

"No problem, Savior."

Jesus would teleport himself to God's throne room.

If you're familiar with the Bible, the book of Genesis states that God created man in his own image. That means they look like God.

God was giant (because of course he is) and his body was like that of a human being. His skin was a shining gold. His face was the shiniest, for it was featureless, devoid of eyes, a mouth and any facial hair. He was also bald.

" **Hello, my child.** "

"You have called for me, Father?"

" **Yes, and I have called you to answer your question, It seems to bother you so much so, it would be right to answer it for you.** "

Bingo.

" **You are aware of my granddaughter Charlotte's efforts to get sinners to repent and come to Heaven to lessen the population, is that correct?** "

"Yes, Father. It has been a while since I have seen her."

Heaven was infinite. God, being the creator of, well, EVERYTHING, made it so. But when Lucifer was cast down to Hell after his rebellion, he would give him a space to work with, as his mission now was to punish the souls that came down there.

No demons were allowed in Heaven. Of course not! They were an embodiment of destruction, and their corruption had no place in Heaven.

But Charlie was an exception.

Jesus loved Charlotte. He remembered when he used to babysit her, after an agreement was made between God and Lucifer. He played with her all the time, pampering her and teaching her right from wrong (much to Lucifer's annoyance. God has great a sense of humor.) Lucifer taught Charlie about her wings, and Jesus helped her finalize her flying skills. She was the only being from Hell that Jesus had interacted with, and it was astonishing that she was even nice before Jesus taught her (nearly) everything he knew. You would think she came from the pearly gates.

However, it has been a long while since he's seen her. As she got older, duty called and her power as princess required her to stay in Hell. Jesus missed her a tremendous deal. He hoped to maybe see her again one day.

" **It has come to my attention that her efforts have been** **monumental. It has been a year since the Happy Hotel...*chuckle* has been opened. The princess's projects shall not go to waste once more.** "

"If I may, Father, what are you implying?"

" **I will use the three subjects you viewed to bring the hotel the success she and I desire. The residents shall prove themselves worthy of my love and protection. As you can see, the one** **similar trait between the three souls are that they hold insatiable beasts. One of carnage, the other with self-indulgence, and the last one of pride.** "

That hit Jesus like a whole freaking brick. God was actually going to go through with this? He was gonna let people from Hell of all places be redeemed.

"But, Father, haven't they sinned? They face eternal punishment from their-

" **Therefore, as one trespass led to condemnation for all men, so one act of righteousness leads to justification and life for all men.** "

Romans 5:18. Always with the Bible verses. God pulled them out at such quick paces that it could shut even the most talkative Atheist right the hell up. Jesus loved that.

"Heh..the Bible speaks the truth. Very well. I'll observe with you as the hotel progresses."

" **Thank you, my son. You may go if you please.** "

"Goodbye."

Jesus left the room. _Won't you look at that_ , he thought. _God actually has a plan for Charlie's project. Hell is going to be much more intertwined than_ _before._

All Jesus had to do was wait. This was gonna get crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Enough with the introductory chapters. The REAL stuff is about to go down.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos would be nice, too.


	5. MORNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning in hell for our unique souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get this out. I've been holding it back for a while and I don't know why. I am so sorry for holding it back. Sorry if it's short too.

Antoine woke up groggily. He wiped at his crust-filled eyes, which if they weren't as red as they were before, you'd see how tired he was. His face felt unbelievably dry, and as he felt his cheeks, he would soon realize he needed to freshen up. Antoine's skin was dry too.

Of course, Ant woke up next. The shadow's face took an optimistic form and hugged him.

Antoine let out a tired laugh. "Hey, buddy. It's nice to see you too."

He got up and summoned his robe with his magic. It was blue, fuzzy and soft. He had a thing for soft materials. Antoine went to the bathroom to shower again. He brushed his hair, ears and tail again as well. He did this every morning and every night. It was like a ritual to him.

Ant fetched the mail outside (because believe it or not, Hell has a postal office) and it consisted of only two letters. Antoine's car was finally paid off, and a letter from Alastor telling him to meet him at some business venture he took on. As much as he didn't want to read that one, Antoine had to anyway. Alastor would know if he didn't open it.

At least breakfast was cheerful. Antoine danced as he made the pancakes and venison bacon. He chopped oranges to make juice as well. As for the dancing, he was listening to a song that leaked from Earth to Hell.

_I fell down to Earth From a hundred miles away and some how_

_I still make it work But it's overrated and somehow played out_

_Three doors down so you can't ignore it_

_I'll hunt you down like a tyrannosaurus_

_My teeth are sharp like a great white shark_

_Lemme taste that flesh, it's my favorite part_

Antoine winced at that last part, so he changed the song on the radio that was basically his body. He set his plate down on the kitchen island, which looked like a mix of 1930's and modern taste at the same time.

_Got a eagldhgdjsusihuajvddwdhjdnat the happy hogdhhhdgisgshsjsIf you want somebody gonebjdushshdjshsjshsksdjfhaslkjhddksjhandlin' the drums they go dun dughsysiveicsjsb_

_Messin' with my pride thinkin' anytime you could just get up and go_

_Then I realize what the hell is love if you're in complete control_

Blu! Oh, Antoine loved that song. After finishing his breakfast, he sang the chorus as he washed the dishes. Ant waved his two pointer fingers like a conductor to the tune of the song.

_Fall into your blue, Fall into your blue_

_Fighting it is hopeless_

_Sinking in your ocean_

_Just like He designed me to do_

_Fall into your blue_

Ugh, how Antoine longed to have a woman to hold in his arms. He longed for romance. Luckily he wasn't feared like his uncle, so maybe he had a chance. That chance for Heaven, though? Pfft, yeah right. Alastor ruined that for him. He could have set his life straight, but Al came from Hell and j̶̘̈́u̴͎̽s̶̱͒t̷̜͌ ̴̦͋f̵͙̕ũ̶̟c̵̤͝k̶̨̍e̶̙̊d̵̖͐ ̶̹͝ȇ̶̙v̵̗̀è̷̯r̵͓̅y̴͚̏t̸̟͂h̸̻͋i̵̩͝n̶̡͆g̷̱͆ ̴̟̂u̴̪̾p̷̢̑-

NO! He would not let those thoughts get in the way now. Especially not in the morning.

Antoine looked at his outfits. Al would probably want him to wear that coat similar to his own. Antoine likes the outfits but why did it have to look near identical to his uncle's? It's whatever. First he'll go to the dealership, then to this business venture Alastor was talking about. He walked out of the door, locking it behind him.

Antoine sighed. "Big day ahead of us, huh, Ant? Ant?" Ant was nowhere to be seen. He knew he heard him though, he was just part of his consciousness.

"Here goes, let's get that car first..."

Antoine teleported to the gates and headed out of the estate.

//////

*crack* "Ahhh...that's it..."

Oswald got his guitar off of him and stretched, with a satisfying back twist and a loud crack that followed. He got up, and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror.

His pale blue hair that contrasted his shark blue skin was slightly unkempt, but with how absolutely short it was (it was a wavy fade) there would be no problem maintaining it. His eyes were a cyan color, and that was literally the only thing in his eyes. You wouldn't be able to tell if he was looking right or left with just his eyes. His smile was a bit toothy, but nothing over the top. Speaking of, he started to brush his teeth.

"Ugh, that was a long night last night."

" **Man, you roasted that n****'s ass last night** _._ "

" Yeah, I know, it's just, did I have to be so, I don't know, arrogant?"

" **Always the softie, bruh. Damn, you don't even know how to flex right.** "

"I don't WANT to 'flex'. I just want to sing, man. You know I don't care about my audience."

The other side pushed harder.

" **Bullshit, n****. You fuckin' indulged yourself after those 'donations' came in.** "

"I can reward myself, man. Also, it was you doing the indulging."

" **Whatever. Soft ass, p**** ass motherfucker.** "

Oswald finished up, he would lotion his face and brush as well as gel his hair, giving it the waves he was used to rocking.

His grabbed some some pancakes from the fridge he whipped up last morning. He would usually accidentally make a lot. And there was no one but him in his cramped space.

He turned on his phone as he ate, viewing his Voxtube account. He would livestream his music for anyone who wanted to hear, and the very few that did showed some enjoyment. The usual requests were soft, romantic songs or pop songs he turned acoustic. In fact, he was singing one to himself as he looked at his 23 subscribers.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I too disagree_

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

Oswald felt like he was always chasing something. He just couldn't make it out sometimes.

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abu-_ huh?

His singing was interrupted when an ad caught his eyes.

It was an ad for a hotel...for redemption? That was a little off. Who would want to be redeemed in this hell hole? But it did look legit. Oswald put his phone down and searched the link up on his laptop after clearing his plate.

This place was built by the princess of Hell herself! Who knew that the future ruler of the underworld wanted to push people to Heaven? If such a stunt was even possible. He looked at the photos and saw some of the rooms, which were furnished to an amazing extent. There were spas, an indoor theater, a ballroom, game room, a garden...

But the only thing that really caught his attention (and his heart) was one specific room.

A recording studio.

It had all the bells and whistles that those in the music industry would die for. Like DAMN. They had soundboards, microphones, drum pads, a piano, a whole lot of stuff. It was a sight to behold.

"Damn, I could actually record my songs now!"

" **Nah, hol' up wait, ain't she that girl who was all forgiving and shit? Nah n****, that ain't for me.** "

"You do want to go to that studio, though, do you?"

" **Fuck. You got me there. Aight, when we goin'?** "

"Right now. And it lives two blocks down, so it's just a walk. I prefer walking anyway."

Oswald packed up as much as he could. He got two suitcases where one had his essential items like his clothes, toiletries, and shoes while the other had his more personal items like photos, video games, collectibles, and of course, the final piece of luggage he wore on his back. He never forgot about that guitar.

" **Let's get it.** "

//////

"Cass, wake up. I got two letters from that cunt at your job and your landlord."

Cassandra opened her eyes to the sight of her girlfriend Loona. "Huh...wha...oh, hey babe...my landlord? And Adonis?"

Loona had a surprisingly worried look on her face. "Sorry to shit on your morning like this but..."

Cassandra grabbed the two letters from Loona's paws. She read them over.

First bad news of the day? She was evicted. It wasn't that bad for her though. She kept all of her belongings at Blitzo's place anyway. It wasn't too bad.

But the second bad news of the day was worse.

Styx's Burger's had been robbed. Clean. Adonis even sent photos of the place run down and burnt. He sent his best regards and ended the note with:

_It is best for you to move on. You may not see me again. I hope for the best for you and your co-workers._

_με εκτιμιση,_

_Adonis_

Cassandra couldn't read the Greek, but she could tell that it was meant to be something light-hearted. She could give less about her co-workers, but Adonis was a friend to her. The fact that she may not ever see him in Hell just added on to her mental weight.

But she wouldn't let that show.

"Eh, he's right. Can't cry over spoiled milk, or however the fuck they say it. At least I got you, though."

She landed a kiss on Loona's lips, who eagerly returned it.

The two went out of the room and saw Blitzø making waffles. He waved them over. "Hey, Loonie! I made us some waffles and syrup, go ahead and eat. Hey, Cass, how's it hanging?"

Cassandra sat to the left at the table. "Heh. None of your business. I don't ask about your job, you don't ask about mine."

Blitzø shrugged the curt response off. "It's like I have two Loona's in the house."

"Dad, please stop. She's having a rough ass morning, and you're already ruining it."

"Well, I think everyone has a right to explain their shitty day. And you don't ask because I already tell you about my shitty day."

Cass realized that was true. She never asked to hear about Blitzø's day, but he always told her and she listened out.

"Alright, here's a double whammy. I lost my job and my landlord doesn't want my body anymore."

Blitzø looked at her with a good amount of shock in his eyes. Then it turned to sympathy. "Oh, I...sorry to hear about that."

"No, it's fine, I didn't like his greasy dick breath anyway. Plus, everything I own is in your apartment."

Blitzø knew this, because Cassandra's moon pendant (given to her by Loona) had been there the whole time. She rarely wore it, in fear that it would be stolen, because it was NICE. She actually got it when Loona confessed her love (a nice change of pace for Cass) and she had promised to be by her side.

Cassandra interuppted Blitzø's thoughts, however. "Yeah, but I did hear about that hotel place the princess is running."

"Huh? What hotel?"

"The Hazbin Hotel," Loona continued for her. "The place were people go to sing kumbaya and hopefully go to Heaven. However, it's also a free place to stay."

Cassandra spat out her chocolate milk (courtesy of the syrup Blitzo always bought). "SHUT UP. NO WAY."

Loona had a smug grin on her face as she searched the site up on her phone. "Look. Here it is."

Cassandra read the screen.

_All entertainment, dining, and rooming expenses are covered by the Hazbin Hotel staff._

Cassandra finished her breakfast and got up. "I think I know where I'm going today."

Loona was quick to stop her though. "Wait, but what about me?"

"You can follow me if you want to. I'm not leaving you. Not ever."

"Fuck you, you're making me blush."

Cassandra laughed at Loona, who looked away and was actually truly blushing. Cassandra packed her stuff, wore her pendant around her neck, gave a goodbye kiss to Loona, a goodbye punch in the shoulder for Blitzø:

"OWW! Fine, goodbye to you too, I guess!"

"Love you guys. See you in a bit!"

And she was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used/refrenced:  
> Alien Boy - Oliver Tree  
> Blu - Jon Bellion  
> Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) - Eurythmics  
> *Inside of Every Demon Is A Rainbow - Elsie Lovelock  
> *I.M.P Commercial Jingle - Brandon Rogers  
> **Drink my piss you nasty slut yeah yeah - Lil Darkie
> 
> *Radio interference  
> **I do not like that song title.


	6. DISCONTINUED (ANNOUNCEMENT)

I've decided to cancel this fic. However, this is not the last that you will see of these three characters.

I'm going to let them star in their own stories.

Antoine in BLOOD FAMILY

Oswald in I DON'T WANNA CRY

And Cassandra in a shorter story. I'm still developing a title.

They may cross paths. But I'll let them star in their own works.

Thank you. I DON'T WANNA CRY will come first, but after I finish up some more stuff.


End file.
